Answer
by KatsyKat
Summary: Kaoru knows there is something different after Jinchuu. She just doesn't understand what. (Manga-verse, obviously.) Spoiler alert seems redundant since Jinchuu is at the end of the manga, but I'll leave it up for anyone reading fanfiction that hasn't read the manga.


Answer

By Suzi a.k.a. KatsyKat

Kaoru knows there is something different after Jinchuu. She just doesn't understand what. (Manga-verse, obviously.) Not real thrilled with the title – alternate suggestions are appreciated. *insert disclaimer*

* * *

Something had changed.

Kaoru knows this like she knows there is earth beneath her feet.

And yet, no one will tell her what.

Things have been different since the battle was concluded between Kenshin and Enishi. Everyone is different.

And no. one. will. tell. her. why.

It's in Megumi's face. There's a softness when she looks at Kaoru, when before there was always slanted eyes and a devilish plotting expression.

It is in Misao's posture. The normally high-spirited girl was calm and almost reserved with Kaoru.

It is in Sanosuke's fists, which instead of being clenched in a permanent anticipation of a fight had reached out, repeatedly, touching her hair (not to pull it) or wrapping themselves over her shoulder gently before catching himself and pulling back.

It was in Yahiko's posture. He slumped as if he'd shirked on his training and was expecting a lecture or major punishment of some sort. And her few attempts at raising his ire were met with meekness and apologies instead of the usual insults and threats.

But most of all it is in Kenshin's eyes. They drank her in as if she was an oasis and he had spent months wandering a desert. Like she was a mirage that he was trying to verify was real. It was intense, and when she caught him looking at her like that she turned quickly, trying desperately to hide the blush stealing across her face.

She can understand that they would have missed her. Gods know that she desperately missed them. And maybe they had over worried for her safety, not knowing the crippling battle in Enishi's mind that prevented him from hurting her.

But… she knows this is not all that it is. And whenever she asks, she is told that she shouldn't worry about it. That they are just glad to have her back. And other generalized platitudes until they manage to change the subject.

Which is what brings her to the temple in Kyoto. She and Kenshin will be returning to Tokyo tomorrow, so it is her last chance. She enters and asks to join the one person who hasn't changed since her rescue.

Aoshi responds with a nod and motions for her to join him at the shrine. Kaoru kneels gracefully next to him considering how to begin. After a few minutes of silence, she decides the direct approach would be best.

"I know something happened while I was gone. But no one wants to talk about it. Will you please tell me?"

Aoshi is silent for some time, obviously contemplating the merit of her request.

"Have you wondered why?" He asked. The question startles her, although she should have expected it. She had, in fact, been desperately trying to puzzle that out, which is what led her to speak to the stoic man next to her.

"Of course I have!" She blurted argumentatively. She took a deep breath and looked down at her hands clasped in her lap, calming herself before her next words. "I imagine they believe they are protecting me from something."

Looking down, she missed Aoshi's nod of approval. She was more perceptive than he would have thought.

"And yet, you still wish to know what it is they believe they are protecting you from." From anyone else it would have been a question, but Aoshi's deadpan tone made everything a statement. Kaoru answered it anyway.

"It actually goes against my principals to push for details when everyone seems determined to leave it in the past." Kaoru hesitated, her fingers clenching briefly. "I know I should just be happy everyone is back together. But it's like… I feel like everyone is different. Everyone has changed except for me. And I'd like to understand why." She finished, her blue eyes seeking his face for any tells.

Aoshi turned to her, his impassive face giving away nothing.

"And you are sure you want to know?" He asked, his eyebrow arched slightly his piercing eyes never wavering from hers.

Kaoru nodded without hesitation. "I feel like it's important. And no one else seems… able to tell me."

Aoshi studied her face a moment and Kaoru had the distinct feeling he was sizing her up. Slowly he lowered his head in a nod of acquiescence and then met her eyes.

"Enishi's Jinchuu was not simply to take you away." He emotionless voice carried no urgency or weight. It was matter of fact as if he were discussing the weather which is why it took a few heartbeats for the implications of his next words to hit her. "He left a doll indistinguishable from you with his sword though the heart and a cross carved into its left cheek."

Kaoru's lips formed an 'o' as her eyes widened, and all of a sudden everything clicked into place.

Aoshi had turned back to the shrine and Kaoru followed suit lowering her head and wishing for once she had bangs like Kenshin that could hide her eyes. Although her eyes were not watering she knew they must look like she was crying. Sorrow for what everyone must have felt… for what Kenshin must have felt for failing to protect her overwhelmed her for a moment.

"So, everyone thought I had died." She said softly, almost to herself, when she trusted her voice not to break.

"Aa." Agreed Aoshi.

"That must have been… so very difficult for them... for him." She added in barely a whisper.

Aoshi turned to look at the Kamiya woman's profile, his esteem for her raising. He recognized the strength of her character in her generosity. Even now, having been kidnapped against her will, and she was more worried about how her friends had dealt with her faked death.

"Thank you for telling me." Kaoru said as she gracefully stood.

"Do you not wish to know more?" The question came unbidden from Aoshi and he looked up. He wasn't sure why he even asked. Why he cared. He only knew that he would not have been satisfied until he knew all the details and it surprised him that she was so accepting of the small bit of information she had gleaned from him.

Kaoru's smile beamed at his question. As his question opened a small crack in the normally indifferent man and Kaoru could just see the kindness that Misao often bragged about.

"No. Thank you. I suppose they will each decide if they want to tell me more about what happened. I was… struggling because I did not know what had changed. It's not the first time we've been in danger. And now that I understand I will leave it up to them. They can tell me, if they want, when they are ready."

She bowed low to Aoshi. "Thank you for taking time from your meditations."

He returned her bow with one of his own.

"It was no trouble." He said, finding he meant it. He realized that he had gotten a small glimpse of what the Battousai… what Kenshin, and the others had thought they had lost with her death.

What some might mistake for naivete, Aoshi recognized as a fierce and deep compassion. A kindness which was bound not by the past and what had happened, but the present and what was and would happen in the future. A commendable strength of character.

Kaoru descended the steps of the shrine with her heart both heavier and lighter than when she had ascended them. Her head was bowed and didn't see Kenshin until he called out to her.

"Ah, Kaoru-dono, this one was wondering where you were." He smiled at her, eyes closed with the the same guileless smile gracing his face as before. It was only when he opened his eyes that the deep purple drank her in.

For the first time since he collapsed in her arms on the beach she did not blush or turn away. Instead she held out her hand.

"Don't worry." She said with a smile. "I won't be disappearing on you that easily. The boat is taking us home tomorrow."

His face appeared startled for a second, before his smile returned and he placed his hand in hers.

"This one is glad to hear that, that he is."

* * *

A/N: So in my crazy re-obsession with Rurouni Kenshin it occurred to me that Enishi never told Kaoru that the others thought her dead. It also occurred me that it would be a difficult thing for everyone to talk about. Not just because of the emotions involved, and their likely disappointment in themselves for needing Aoshi to spearhead the investigation when everyone else had already given up. But also because in my opinion everyone would have wanted to protect Kenshin's honor.

And, in a truer sense, to protect Kaoru from realizing what happened to Kenshin when he thought her dead. And Aoshi being Aoshi he seemed like the only one who wouldn't dance around the subject if it was brought up. So… this is what became of that.

I'm contemplating a 2nd chapter where Kenshin does tell Kaoru on the boat ride back to Toyko. Because honestly, they had a funeral for her and she's going to need to know how to talk to the neighbors! LOL But I'm still marking this as complete because while this story flowed quite quickly once the idea hit – Kenshin, especially after Jinchuu, is a bit tricky to write without going all angst or mushy.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
